


The Continued Adventures of Batgirl and Nightwing

by CaraLee



Series: If It's Not Happy, It's Not the End [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bat Family, F/M, Gen, Past Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, The Bat Family has Grown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/CaraLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an evening with The Family. (Part of it anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Continued Adventures of Batgirl and Nightwing

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU. It fits into "Earth-394" which is my main AU (very little has been posted yet, more to come) All you really need to know is that the Bat Family is just a wee bit less dysfuntional.
> 
> Completelyhopeless pointed out that we should write stories about Barbara's Batgirl, Nightwing, and Batman dolls. Here's mine!

“And then Batgirl and Nightwing flew in and rescued Batman and Red Hood from the bad guy.”

Dick hid his smirk behind the paper copies of the reports he was pretending to read. “The Adventures of Batgirl/Oracle and Nightwing” was something of an ongoing theme ever since Mar’i had found Babs’ dolls. Eileen was a willing participant, alternately playing the villains and “damsels in distress” which were usually Red Hood and/or Batman. Lena, with all the unknowing innocence of her three years had no idea that the masked semi-hero she portrayed so…dramatically (with a red playground bucket as a helmet) was actually her adored Uncle Jaybird, nor that her fellow hostage, as played by the Batman doll, was her Grumpy Gramps Broose. And she definitely didn’t know that their rescuers, played by the dolls with Mar’i providing dialogue and action, were her own parents.

Mar’i, of course, knew exactly who everyone was due to her rather unique circumstances, and Dick found her casting choices amusing. Little Jonathan just lay on his blanket on the floor, burbling up at his sisters with as much interest as a two month old could display. Helena, visiting from the manor for the day, had insisted on being Catwoman (her mother would be so proud) and was busily toddling around with a whip that bore a remarkable resemblance to the ribbon wand from Mar’i’s last dance rehearsal.

Damian was in the opposite corner from Dick, laser-focused on the textbook that he hadn’t turned a page in in at least ten minutes, determinedly ignoring his half-sister and not-cousins. Dick sighed, someday, he would hopefully be able to convince Damian to acknowledge Mar’i, at least he was alright with Lena and Jonny, but something about his eldest rubbed his little brother the wrong way. They rarely even saw each other, out of choice on both sides.

As if sensing his attention (which he probably had) the twelve year old looked up from the page and returned Dick’s stare almost challengingly. Dick raised an eyebrow and Damian wilted a little, looking back down quickly.

Babs laughed, loudly, at something “Red Hood” had done and Dick looked back to the younger children, fishing his phone from his pocket as it buzzed. “Hey Tim, what’s up?”

“Save me.” Tim’s voice, rather more anxious than was normal pleaded with him. “Tam and Steph both showed up at the same time and they are being very, very polite and I don’t know what to do!”

Dick snickered. “Ah little brother, welcome to the joys of having an ex that you interact with regularly. See you tonight.” He ended the call, cutting off Tim’s second attempt and looked over at Barbara with a grin. His wife rolled her eyes and wheeled over.

“Be nice.” She tried to look stern, but Dick could see the smile twitching at the corners of her lips. “Just remember that you’ll have to sit at a table with all three of them in a couple of hours.” Since Cass and Jason were both in town, Alfred had informed everyone that there would be a family dinner at the manor that evening and they _would_ be there.

No one argued with Alfred.

Mar’i flew over (she’d recently learned to fly the way her mother did, she’d been learning Dick’s version since before she could really walk) and pushed the Nightwing doll into his hands. _“Dat,_ Mama Babs, come play with us!” her bright green eyes beamed up at them hopefully, her mass of wild, jet-black hair streaming out behind her, floating on an wind that wasn’t really there.

Babs hoisted herself out of her chair and onto the carpet beside Jonny before accepting the Batgirl doll. “Alright Mar, what’s happening?”

As Mar’i and Lena stumbled over each other explaining the plot of the current adventure, Dick looked thoughtfully down at the doll in his hands, running a finger over the symbol on its chest. He’d been Nightwing for almost nine years now, with only a brief interlude as Batman taking him away from it. (He didn’t count either of his extended undercover missions during that time.) A lot had changed in those nine years. His family had grown, (exploded rather) he was a husband, a father, a mentor.

 _“Dat,_ Come on!” Mar’i called and he smiled and left the reports behind.

He was Dick Grayson, and life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Dat - Romani for Dad, Mar'i is a very multi-lingual little girl, having learned Romani from her father and Tamaranean from both her parents. All the traditional way, since she does not seem to have inherited Kori's ability to acquire it by kissing. (If she had, she'd be quite the little translator, considering how many languages everyone in her dad's family speaks!)
> 
> And poor Dick. In about ten years or so Damian and Mar'i are going to start getting along. And he is going to wish they didn't!  
> ***  
> If anyone is interested, the ages of the characters are as follows:  
> Dick Grayson - 25  
> Barbara Grayson - 29  
> Mar'i Grayson - 7  
> Eileen Grayson - 3  
> Jonathan Grayson - 2 months  
> Jason Todd - 21  
> Cassandra Cain - 21  
> Tim Drake - 19  
> Damian Wayne - 12  
> Helena Wayne - 2  
> Stephanie Brown - 20


End file.
